primis_airplane_panicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mace
Olaf, more commonly referred to as Mace, is a male contestant in Primi's Airplane Panic. Appearance Mace is, as his name implies, a metal mace that is a spike ball supported by a long wooden handle. He has skinny black limbs and beady eyes. His "head" has thick but sharp spikes, and a metal cone-shaped collar with a small demon head design printed on it. On his lower body is another metal collar that supports a donut-shaped handle used for hanging on a weapons rack. Personality Mace is constantly acknowledging his abundance of strength, so much that his personality is pretty much made up of his brawn. He will depict anybody at all, even the ones who surpass him in height or overall strength, as what he calls "tiny men", who he believes should either follow his every command or principle, or be crumbled to microscopic debris by the palms of his hands. When it comes to Mace, trust is out of the question for him. He doesn't see potential in anyone, he refuses to listen to them in any way he can, and does what only he himself thinks is necessary for the situation. He finds pleasure in violence and pain, as he doesn't feel any, and a whopping 18 years of his life were made up of it. Even if it is unlikely, if one were lucky enough to befriend Mace, there is a chance of him taking that friend under his wing as his "war partner". He puts an effort into ensuring safety and providing utility to the ones who follow in his footsteps. As dangerous situations roll in, not considering the actions of his "war partners", he will take them with him to plunge through it with no damage or negative effects recieved afterwards. If one were to become his rival as opposed to partnership, they are strongly advised to keep a great distance from this man. As a soul-pure warrior, Mace can go berserk quicker than the snap of a finger. History Growing up with two of the fiercest predators in the Dank Humidlands as his parents, Mace, as a little lion cub, had been trained from head to toe on how to become an elite hunter. He loyally followed through each and every one of these steps. Not one victim of his ambush lived to see another day, the spree ending at about 958 kills. His reign as the most feared predator in the land was over as he ran into the evil sorcerer Obmjos, who had turned him into a metal mace, and attempted to hurl him into the Animation Dimension. However, his attempt failed, as Mace still had the strength to fight him off. As a result, the evil sorcerer retreated and left Mace in his new, inanimate object form. After this, he explored his abilities in his new form, and was shocked to find himself stronger in this form than he was as a lion. Realizing this, he thought to himself that he had enough strength that he didn't need anyone to look after him or tell him what to do. Later that day, he slaughtered his parents, and began his trail to escape the borders of the canyon, to find a place where he can freely satisfy his bloodlust. He traveled and traveled until he suddenly reached the Gangajar Kingdom, where a war happened to be taking place. Taking the side of the kingdom, his war mates were astonished by his amazing level of strength, the royals made him the tyrant of the war, and used his as a secret weapon. With all the 12 battles he pushed through, each and every one of their enemies were demolished. Mace, some time later, lost interest in maiming others, and wanted to take on a more athletic approach. Having someone introduce him to new utilities, he discovered what could possibly be a series of activities Mace would enjoy taking part in; that is, Primi's Airplane Panic. He filled out the required applications and boarded the airplane to Platinum Airline, hoping to fulfill his new interest. Abilities and Combat Strategy Mace specializes in physical combat using his arms and legs, but his signature move is battering the enemy with his "head", puncturing them with the deadly spikes that surround his face area. He is extremely heavy, but his weight decreases near the lower body. Facts and Trivia This section has yet to be filled. Quotes This character has no notable quotes. Gallery A0011-Mace.png|Mace's official artwork Category:Males Category:Object Characters